This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Rail yard operations typically involve moving large numbers of locomotives and rail cars. It can be challenging to coordinate efficient and safe movement of cars and effectively control switching operations in what at times can be a harsh environment for rail yard operators.